The Hope for Life
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: When Jacelynn and Chezzabelle's mom and five year-old brother die in a car crash, their dad goes crazy, and does not care for them. Leaving the two sisters to help each other. Chezzabelle is blind, and Jacelynn is in depression and self-harm. They are two opposites, but nothing breaks the chain of sisters.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my new story about people who aren't perfect, I really hope you all like this, because I really do :). **

**I will be accepting characters to add into this story, since I suck at making names. I'll need a lot of help, though! xD. **

* * *

Hi, I'm Jacelynn.

Some people say I'm emo.

I just say I show my feelings and hatred more than others.

I know, that sounds stupid. But it's better than being labeled.

Well, anyways, I live in a ranch. Nothing but horses for yards, and well, the occasional farm folk. Sometimes some pigs, donkeys and other.

My mom died in a car crash, along with my younger brother, and ever since then, I've been really emotional. Well, who wouldn't be? My five year old brother is dead. My mom, the one who cared for me till this age, is dead. All I have is my dad and my younger sister Chezzable.

_Shut up Jacelynn._

I ignored my thoughts, and settled down on my bed. I could hear my father screaming from downstairs, I could tell he was calling some place to bring the funds back on our house. It was just so hard for him to care about me now, and Chezzable. Since he is a single parent.

My dads name is Gertrude, important to know since I hardly even call him dad anymore.

I finally stood, and decided to head down to my father. Skipping down the steps until I reached the kitchen, where he stood by the knife cabinet. "Dad?" I finally called him appropriately, wanting to let him feel better. "What?" he snapped, whipping around to face me. I could tell he had stayed up really late, trying to figure out what to do. There were black bags under his eyes, and they were narrowed and a puffy red color. And, before I could make out anything else, he started towards me.

I shielded my face, incase he would attack me like he sometimes did. To take out his anger. But I didn't mind, if that helped him focus, I was willing to let him hit me as much as he wanted.

But Gertrude just left.

I watched him.

_Wow._ _What just happened…?_


	2. Chezzabelle

**Yay! You're still reading :D. **

**Thanks, it really means a lot :). **

* * *

I sat by her,

By her I mean Chezzabelle.

She was drawing something with her special pencil crayons, well, since she was blind. She had special fingering holds, so that she knew how to move the pencil perfectly for it not to fall, slip, or mess up the drawing. She also learned a lot of stuff that I thought was pretty cool, drawing and writing was some of it. She has stencils, where she would write the word and letter from, and soon enough, she got used to how her fingers would move to create whatever she was writing or drawing. It helped her a lot, but she could do it on her own, now, even though sometimes she had trouble, and still used the stencils; as offered to her everywhere.

I pulled out my phone, and turned on some music quietly. Chezzabelle looked at me for a moment, her blind blue eyes reflecting the sunny light from outside. She reached out a hand and tapped my shoulder, what she does every couple minutes, to see if I was still there. Since she wasn't used to using different senses, other than touch, to figure out where I was. "Want to do something, Chezza? Like, together?" I asked her. She only shrugged, and stood up. She suddenly left the room, and went downstairs. I followed, leaping after like a fifty-foot gazelle.

Chezzabelle stopped at the door and pointed to it. I nodded. "Right, I almost forgot about school."

Chezzabelle never liked to talk, she liked staying quiet, because it made her feel better. She was a very shy girl, and when she did talk, it was for an important reason. And usually only with people she felt comfortable around. Though, she hardly talked, it had gotten way worse, at the time she basically just stopped talking. After what happened with our mom and brother.

I grabbed her bag and handed it over to her, she grabbed it and swung it over her shoulders. I did the same with my own bag, and unlocked the door. "We're leaving dad!" I yelled and opened the door, both of us leaving together.

**_In School_**

I dropped Chezzabelle off in her class, and she scurried to her corner. Where she was taught some sign language.

I watched her for a moment, before heading to my class. Staring at my shoes.

**_Recess_**

I sat on the swings, staring into the school doors where Chezzabelle would usually came out from. She was only seven, in first grade, so she went out with her whole class. Everyone treated her like she was helpless, and when the doors flung open I could see two teachers rushing up to her, wanting to guide her over to me. My eyes lit in flames, my sister could do everything perfectly fine without any help!

Chezzabelle showed them something with her fingers, something I'd never understand. Before she whisked happily over to me, racing over to the swings.

"Hey, Chezza. What did you show those teachers?" I asked, slightly grinning. Chezzabelle shrugged, like it was nothing, and motioned an 'S' with her fingers. I knew she meant sign language. "Oh, I see, now."

Chezzabelle stared at me blankly, her wavy brown hair blowing in the wind as she faced me. "Right... Sorry." I flushed, glancing away.

Chezzabelle smirked, and turned away, sitting down on a swing next to mine and helping herself to... well swing, basically.

* * *

**_Chezzabelle's P.O.V_**

I gripped my hands on the swing latches, and kicked with my legs, the wind slapping my face as I swung so eagerly. I could hear the teachers shouting for me to be careful, but I ignored them. I motioned with my fingers, releasing them from the grip, and showed the teachers that I knew. With a point to my head and the swing. I didn't know what they did next, but I could tell they understood, since they completely stopped talking. I heard the squealing of the rusty swing scratching the top slit. I finally decided to stop, and just let my legs hang off the swing. Soon enough, it stopped and I jumped off.

"Bye Chezz." Jacelynn called to me, I waved a hand backwards and kept walking off. Suddenly the world stopped with its noises, and I couldn't hear a thing, but everything slowly returned as usual. I was used to that happening. It was normal.

I could hear the sounds of children happily playing at the playground farther from the school. Envy rose in my chest, but I pushed it away. I could never play like they could, without the stares on my back, without the worrying teachers. Without my life on the line, if my heart randomly stopped. It was possible.

I clenched my fists, but didn't do much. Just walked over to the playground, and sat in my spot that I had found before. It was a tunnel under the slide, that led down and then right back up to a whole other place. There was a cabin over there, and I loved going inside. I could just smell the roses, and the sap on the trees. I always heard the clacking of woodpeckers, the sprinting of paws from who knows what, from what I'm thinking; rabbits or squirrels. The chirping of birds all-year-round. I loved it here.

I headed to the cabin, and opened the door to hear noises inside. Someone had found this place!

I slowly slipped forward, using my slight hearing ability to guide me towards the noise. I reached a door, and behind it I could hear something like... forks clicking on a plate, from the sound.

I opened the door, and was greeted right when I stepped past the door. "Hi! Who are you?" the voice asked, obviously, this person wasn't an adult; nor a teenager. The voice was too high, but it was feminine.

I waved my hand and after, made a circle with my fingers, and placed it over my eyes, before pointing to her. Hoping she understood that I couldn't see.

"Oh, I get it! You don't have your glasses, do you?" she asked. _Close enough. _"Well, you seem fun, how come you don't talk?" she asked.

I pointed to my ears, and made a "half-half" sign with my hands, slanting them and wriggling them in the same position a couple times, hoping she could tell I could hardly hear. _Lies. But, whatever._

I could hear her clothes rippling, and I guessed she was shrugging. But then the chair moved backwards, and she stood. "I'm Caroline." The girl told her. I turned to a cabinet instinctively, one I was so used to going over to. I opened it up, and pulled out a paper and a pencil. I wrote down

"My name is Chezzabelle." You might be thinking how I did that. Well, it wasn't easy, is all I can tell you. I had to draw dot by dot, figuring out where to put everything.

And then I passed it over to her.

"Cool! I like that name." Caroline chided. I listened for any moments, but she stayed still. I grabbed the paper again and flipped it over, writing down:

"How old are you?"

I passed it over to her again, and she read it quickly, due to her reply fast. "I'm seven." She answered. _How coincidental. _

I signed to myself, and mouthed a "me too". I was sick of writing, now. Caroline giggled, and did something I couldn't really examine, or make something out of. "Want to play?" Caroline suggested. I shrugged, and pressed my index finger and my thumb together, making a circle, and held the rest up. Caroline knew that I meant "okay".

She was gone for a couple moments, and I decided to sit down at a chair; holding out my hands before me to find the stool. I finally found it, and sat down. It was comfortable, way better than standing.

Soon enough, Caroline found whatever she was looking for, and returned over. "Here are my toys!" she squealed, and passed a cat toy in my hand. I blinked, no dolls. Good. I hated them all, they gave me the creeps. I faced the girl, hearing her breathing, and the clattering of her toys on the ground as she emptied, what I was guessing was a box. She didn't even take notice of my blind eyes, that was surprising, I guess. I got off the chair, and sat on the ground. Beginning to play with my new friend.

* * *

**If you liked that please review, I really want to know :D. **


End file.
